


Warnings 2

by wolfy_writing



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings 2

Warning: Rose tastes her own breast milk. 

Why? 

Hard to say. Some women do.

Her mum - Jackie, lovely Jackie, who’d do anything for her girl - says it’s normal.

She did the same thing back when she was pregnant, she says.

Rose makes a face like being sick.

It’s a comfort, though.

To taste.

To know.

She’s curious about the change in her.

(A proper grown-up Rose in bloom.)

But what comes out is cold,

And gold,

And burns like a distant star.

And she wonders what he put in her.

This Doctor-faced stranger.

This new man of hers.


End file.
